New types of memory have demonstrated significant potential to compete with commonly utilized forms of memory. For example, non-volatile spin-transfer torque random access memory (referred to herein as “ST-RAM”) has been discussed as a “universal” memory. Techniques, designs and modifications designed to improve currently utilized structures and materials remain an important area of advancement to maximize the advantages of ST-RAM.